


Fuego

by leatherandspice



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Badass Female, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Minor Storyline Alteration, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandspice/pseuds/leatherandspice
Summary: Arthur Morgan was many things... a sharp shot, a con man, an expert thief, rotten to the core. However, he had also been a father that could not provide or protect... a lover that didn't meet expectations. Love never seemed to go the right way for him. But maybe, just maybe... it was because he hadn't yet met the woman destined for him. She is just as ferocious as she is beautiful, and will love him so deeply, that he'll question everything he'd ever known. God will not allow the golden-hearted to walk the Earth alone.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro Page

[el beso del final || theme](https://youtu.be/bHnqo5MWTlk)


	2. A Tired, Lonely Heart.

_Some old wounds never heal... the time that passes in between doesn't matter. People say love don't cost a thing, yet my experiences just keep leading me to firmly believe in the opposite. Finding love is something that_ ** _clearly_** _isn't in my dealt hand. ...Time to start accepting that._

Arthur would close his journal in his hands, sighing gruffly. The sun had just set, painting the dusty sky with rays of blues and indigos... he was particularly glad that another day was passing; especially this one.

Mary Linton... a woman he'd thought he'd never see again. Turned out she was shacked up in an inn on Valentine's outskirts. He'd shown up once he was called upon by her letter...not sure why he was so keen on torturing himself, but he'd gone nonetheless. Jamie got himself wound up with some cult, speaking of some _vision_ or some bullshit of that sort... He'd gone after him, brought him back, but... seeing Mary's face again as she spoke sweet, longing words to him only coated another shield of icy hopelessness around his heart. And as always, he would turn his back and move on... somethin' he's gotten good at over the years, he supposed.

Arthur wasn't particularly a loud man on a typical day to begin with, but the gang was starting to notice the man's slump over the next few days. He wouldn't even snap at Uncle or Reverend, or tease Bill until kingdom come. He'd disappear for whatever it may be... to hunt, to do a job to bring the gang some money... nothing more, nothing less.

" You're becoming the wind, hermano... And not in a good way," Javier would approach with concern, with risen brows and an encouraging grin.

" Well, I... I don't know, I guess I just ain't got nothin' to say, that's all." Arthur spoke quietly, proceeding to have a helping of the camp stew.

Javier folded his arms across his chest, eyeing him speculatively for a moment. " ...Still moping over Mary, huh?" Arthur had told him about the whole ordeal with Jamie shortly after he'd returned. " Should've just left that beck and call unanswered."

" _I know, I know_ , but... I just couldn't."

Empathy washed over the vaquero's features... he really hated seeing Arthur like this. He knew all about what transpired between the two of them, and unfortunately, it was his boy that got the shorter end of the stick. There wasn't much Javier could do for his friend, but... there was always a way that helped _him_ feel better about shitty situations.

" _I_ think," The vaquero would sling an arm over Arthur's shoulders, " We should go have a few drinks in town. C'mon, it'll be f—"

Arthur chuckled exasperatedly, cutting him off, " _Naw_ naw naw, last time I went in town for _a few drinks,_ it got me a shiner and Wanted for causin' disturbance."

" _Come on Arthur_ , you're no _lightweight_ ! Just some cervezas isn't going to do shit to you! I'll keep an eye on ya anyway! ... _Hey Charles_!"

" _...yeah?_ "

" You busy?"

" Not really. What do you have?"

" Come have some beers with us in town!"

Excitement crossed Charles' features—well, as excited-looking as a man like Charles was capable of getting, anyway. " Okay, I could take a load off. Ready to go when you are." 

" Look, I _really_ don't want—ah— ... _Oh, alright_ ." Of _course_ Arthur would pretend his leg was twisted hard enough, heh. " If I wake up tomorrow face covered in dirt and reekin' of piss, I know who to blame."

A _mad_ cackle escaped Javier, his hands grabbing Arthur's shoulders and shaking him playfully, " _Alriiiight_ ! We'll make ya forget _all_ about her, vamonos!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this Work is familiar to some, it is because I blew the dust off of it from last year and I'm refining it! I loved the direction I was going with this, but I'm going to be making some changes. Some things will be the same, some things will be completely different, and of course some NEW will be coming along as well! 
> 
> side note;;; I encourage you to comment/send me a message! Engagement and knowing I'm not just writing this for me totally keeps my creative muse going. I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> If you're entirely new to this story, welcome! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- C


	3. Unforgettable

This evening in Valentine was a nice one. The breeze felt nice, and it wasn't too hot or too cold... and it also helped that the Pinkerton Detective Agency hadn't made it to this side of New Hanover just yet.

" Has Dutch mentioned anything about movin' on?" Charles asked, his low monotonous tone showing hints of concern. " We're pushing our luck hanging around here, especially with Blackwater not that far off."

" _Ahhh,_ " Javier griped, waving the matter off as he'd take another generous swig of luke-warm beer. " Dutch knows what he's doing. Or at least I'd like to think so, anyway." He'd nod his chin in Arthur's direction inquisitively. " What do you think, Arthur?"

" Dutch hasn't led us _entirely_ astray. It'll work out for all of us in the end." Arthur would pause to take a swig from his own bottle, on his third. " Besides, if the Pinkertons get close enough to start nippin' at our heels, he'll make the call for us to move out. He's got to, there's too many at stake." Not that he would bring himself to be vocal about it, but... he could understand their concern. There had been somethin'... _off_ about Dutch, ever since Blackwater. Arthur still didn't know what to think entirely of it. There was a time and place for conversations like that, and with their current situation, Arthur reckoned it wouldn't be a talk happening too soon if he were wise.

The three occupied a table more towards the corner of the very packed Valentine saloon-- most of the people weren't giving them any problems, especially after the notorious fight between Arthur and the giant a little while back. Drunkards as far as the eye could see... as well as broads that had a lackluster and had more of their uh... 'wear and tear' beginning to show. Not that Javier and Charles really had much of a standard--- hell, getting tail at _all_ in the next few months would've been nice.

" So, Arthur? See anything from tonight's selection?" Javier suggested, a playful glimmer in his eye. " If I'm not getting anyone mixed up, I think that redhead and her friend are around, eh Charles? Maybe this time I can show her the bite of _la serpiente_ , no? _Bahaha!_ "

" Complete _animals_ ! The _lot_ of ya!" Arthur barked with a hearty laugh, his eyes lightly glazed over from the buzz. " You'd better get on that while ya still have the chance! Not sure if I'll be in the same boat, so far all I've seen is the same ol, same--"

It was amazing how quickly the three outlaws morphed from guffawing, blissful buffoons to _gawking_ and falling silent.

" _Mierda_..." He cursed under his breath, nearly becoming slackjaw.

The woman that strode through the saloon double doors carried a confidence, a prowess that was _unmatched_ by any other woman in that establishment. Despite her petite height, her shoulders were back and her chin was held confidently. Her honey-gold gaze was _fierce_ and unwavering-- the power to command the very room was in her hands, if she so chose to.

Functional gunslinger garb emphasized natural, voluptuous curves... An air of danger about her from the twin Volcanic pistols holstered at her hips, as well as an array of throwing knives, and perhaps the rattlesnake skull donned as a sash ornament on her hat as well added to that effect.

The woman _glided_ through the saloon towards the bar, seemingly unphased by the awestruck, _carnally_ curious male onlookers and scoffs of jealousy from the local harlots. As she was seen ordering herself a whiskey, her hand would reach up to pluck the hat off of her head. Doing so revealed exotic features on a soft olive complexion, her other hand casually running over her wild, jet-black locks of hair, guiding it to spill over a single shoulder.

Truth be told, Arthur's reaction was no better than the rest. His core _pooled_ with heat at the sight of her, her beauty unlike _anything_ he had ever come across. So beautiful, in fact, it practically deemed her untouchable. ...And we all _know_ how much you want something more when it seems like it's out of reach.

Heh, and of course, Javier wasted absolutely _no_ time. " Watch and learn, compadres." He taunted slyly, setting his hat down and running a hand to smooth out his hair, before swiftly making his way over.

" What about the redhead?! Hah, _this_ is gonna be good," Charles commented to Arthur, elbowing him with a snicker. Javier's charm with the women out here so far has been in the _negatives_ , so this ought to be interesting.

" _Yeah,_ we'll see." A _wave_ of irrational jealousy flared over Arthur, why hadn't he been _quick_ enough? Ah, maybe because he kept his damn dignity intact. There's no _way_ Javier could score a woman like that. Really, _none_ of em had a chance. At least that's what Arthur believed.

And for the next couple of minutes, the two had front-row seats to watching Javier _crash and burn_ . He was _all_ smiles and silver-tongued remarks. But from the female gunslinger's lack of interest and _clear_ expression of annoyance, she _obviously_ didn't want anything to do with him.

" _Señorita, por favor, no se unen a mis amigos y yo para unas copas?_ " ( Please, miss, won't you join my friends and I for a few drinks? )

Javier was practically _begging_ , motioning towards Charles and Arthur at their corner table, which _did_ have a fourth seat.

The woman's lips pursed, irritated to a point where a response was going to leave her that he particularly wouldn't like--- the _pest_. Like a mosquito that won't fly away, despite how many times you swat at it. With a small huff under her breath, the woman glanced over her shoulder to the table with a risen manicured brow.

Interesting... it was strange to see a Mexican out this far, but it would appear that his posse had some diversity. There was an Indian man... darker-skinned than what she's typically seen, but still identified as one nonetheless. ...But the American cowboy _next_ to him was what caught--- no, **_stole_** her attention entirely.

A strong jaw.... a handsome, chiseled face... broad shoulders. The sight of the cowboy across the room did _enough_ persuasion, feeling a subtle heat of attraction. A demure, but _mischievous_ little smirk curled onto her lips.

" ... _Bien. Una bebida o dos no hará daño._ " ( ...Alright. A drink or two won't hurt. )

Her voice was a low, silky alto, her hand reaching to swipe at her whiskey bottle to take with her. " _No hablan español que eres?_ " ( They don't speak Spanish, do they?")

Jav Ximena," She would affirm, grinning invitingly as she'd extend a hand to shake Charles'. And when she'd reach to shake Arthur's... _maybe_ her hold lingered a little longer. " It's a pleasure... Arthur." She purred, her English crisp, but still holding a hint of that Spanish accent of hers.

ier chuckled, grinning as idiotic as ever at his believed victory to her accepting his invitation. " Ahah, _no_."

Javier looked like a damn child on Christmas morning, trailing behind the woman as they approached the table that Charles and Arthur resided. " This is Charles, and Arthur. And guys, this is-- uh..."

"Arthur leaned forward, extending his hand to hers. " Pleasure's _mine_ , Ximena _._ " His voice husked out, loving the way her name rolled off of his tongue a little _too_ much. From the moment their eyes had met from across the saloon, he felt an electricity that he couldn't quite describe... but _boy_ , it nearly overwhelmed him.

" So, are you boys locals?" Ximena questioned coyly, settling into her chair. She'd slide her deep oxblood red duster coat from her shoulders, revealing her petite torso donned with a black silken button up shirt, undone a ways down to show off those _mouth-watering_ breasts of hers...

" _Dear god..."_ Arthur murmured under his breath, taking another swig. And he wouldn't _dare_ look to Charles, eyeing him teasingly closeby as he'd answer her question: " We haven't been around town for long, we're new to the area."

Ximena would lean back, crossing one leg over the other comfortably as she'd take a casual swig from her bottle. " I've been in the area for a couple of weeks, haven't seen any of you around."

" Aw, I'm sure that's just because we weren't lookin' for each other. Shame on me for not seeing a beauty like you from a mile away." Arthur blurted roguishly, not even being able to help himself at this point. Usually, his little comments of flattery didn't end too well, he wasn't exactly a casanova. But when Ximena's gaze would flicker back to him, she'd eye him through thick lashes, as if he was a prime rib-eye.

She hummed, " If I would have seen you before tonight, I _promise_ _you_ that we would have met, Arthur." The way she _shamelessly_ eyed him swiftly got Arthur hot under the collar, feeling a rosiness creep up onto his cheeks. He'd sheepishly clear his throat, and cast his gaze aside, not near _close_ being used to a woman being so forward!

Heh, in the meantime, Javier was outright _devastated_ , watching the exchange between the two of them, huffing in a pout to himself and taking another drink. Yeah, he wanted Arthur to take his mind off of Mary, but _why_ did he have to pick the most gorgeous woman to step foot in Valentine--no--New Hanover?! Sighing dramatically, he'd glance to Charles, nodding towards the bar. " C'mon, Charles. Next round's on me. Let's go try our luck, ah?" He could see when there was simply no chance of a competition here. Arthur tried his best not to snicker too hard, nodding silently in appreciation to the vaquero as him and Charles took their leave.

Arthur cleared his throat once they were left alone, feeling oddly nervous. " So, uh... you're an awful long way from Mexico. What brings ya this far out?"

" I am a Spaniard," Ximena corrected casually-- a mistake that was commonly made in this country outside of the southwest. " And I am simply _new to the area_ , like you and your friends." She grinned cheeky, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Arthur couldn't help but grin wiley in return-- she was sharp. " Alright then. ...It's not exactly common for a woman to be armed as heavily as you are either," He'd observe, eyes trailing along the curve of her hip in the seat next to him... noting the belt of throwing knives.

Ximena didn't seem too phased, shrugging lightly. " This country is a mean one for a woman, Arthur." She wore a casual grin, but her gaze hardened a bit... in warning. " Maybe I just happen to be one of the few that is capable of fighting back."

 _Whew_ , she had the eyes of a killer. Now his question to himself, was why in the _hell_ was it sendin' more blood down south? Though the skin on the surface of his hand tingled warmly, his attention snapping back to her as her smaller hand settled on top of his, giving it a light squeeze. They weren't as calloused as his, but they had a roughness that handling weapons would give ya.

" Listen... I won't give you any problems if I receive the same treatment. Besides, it'd be _such_ a shame if this night were to go sour..." Ximena purred, Arthur's gaze dropping to her supple lips, watching her softly nibble on her lower lip. " I could give you a night that you would **never** forget."

" _Oh trust me_ , I'm already goin' to remember you for a _long_ while." Arthur assured her matter-of-factly, a dark grin to boot. What was this woman _doing_ to him? He didn't even want to _stand_ because of what could possibly be displayed for everyone to see. And oh, how he _longed_ to know what Ximena was going to say next as those lips parted to speak once more, however--

_BOOM BOOM!_

The harlots in the saloon _screamed_ and flailed as O' Driscolls, five in total, would shoot at the saloon roofing, slamming their way into the place.

" GET TO THE CASH BOX, BOYS! TAKE ANYONE OUT THAT GETS IN YOUR WAY!"

It was just _natural_ for the pumping testosterone in the bar to make dumb decisions, such as firing at the gang member while _completely_ intoxicated. It hadn't taken long for the entire saloon to break out into a firefight!

Arthur reacted instinctively, reaching to grab Ximena by the wrist and yanking her down onto the floor with him, quickly propping their bar table sideways to have some kind of cover. Here he was used to barkin' out orders for women to hide and be as safe as possible, but you _bet_ he bit his tongue. _Without hesitation_ , Ximena popped up from behind the table, two of those very throwing knives aformentioned in the grips of her petite hands. Her rich honey gaze was _focused_ , and within a second's notice, the sound of a blade harshly impacting flesh could be heard--two of the O'Driscolls would be gargling their own blood from the knives lodged into their jugulars, scrambling and collapsing in the process of bleeding out. 

' _Holy shit, she's terrifyin'!'_ Arthur most likely would have gawked _longer_ , if it weren't for all of the crossfire! It wouldn't be long before he would do his part, plucking off two more with his Cattleman pistols, which would leave one O'Driscoll standing.

" You're _not_ gettin' outta this alive!"

The O'Driscoll seemed unphased, cackling in mockery in Arthur's presence... _the dumbass._ " Morgan? Oh, wait until _Colm_ finds out you're---" _BANG._

A shot _straight_ through the head, by Charles. Any distraction for the upper hand is a good one, right?

" Just for the record... we didn't start this one," Javier spoke carefully, stashing away his own weapon once the dust from gunpowder had settled.

" Oh, I know, I-I saw," The saloon bartender spoke warily. " Don't you worry, I'll be tellin' the Marshal about your assistance. Same goes for you, Ma'am."

" Ah, how kind of you." Ximena spoke coyly with a playful bow, her leg propped up on one of the corpses that was curled on his side. She'd reach down, unphased at all as she'd retrieve her throwing knife from both fallen men with a harsh _yank_ , flicking the blood droplets onto the floor before stashing them away.

" Y'all best get outta here. This is real messy."

" Don't have to tell _us_ twice," Arthur insisted gingerly.

" We need to tell Dutch what happened here. The O'Driscolls are gettin' too close for my likin'." Arthur insisted to Charles and Javier as they each mounted their horses that waited at their hitch posts.

" Yeah, we'll tell him." Charles affirmed, pulling on his mare's reigns to face the road to head out of town. " You uh... you comin?"

" I'll uh.. I'll be right behind ya in a minute." Arthur spoke airily, his hand clasping at the back of his neck, and glancing over his shoulder to Ximena's _gorgeous_ backside as she headed for her horse.

" Told ya you'd feel better." Javier couldn't _resist_ from taunting him with a snicker, causing Arthur's face to redden _madly_.

" _Get outta here already_ , will ya?"

Arthur shook his head subtly in frustration, before turning his heel, and sauntering after Ximena. He'd whistle lowly, hands in his pockets as he'd slowly approach. " That is one _fine_ lookin' horse."

Ximena glanced over her shoulder to Arthur with a playful grin, giving her stallion an endearing pat on the neck. His long tail was in a braid, and his mane hung long and loose...being a rich, deep chocolate brown in color from head to hoof. " He's a purebred Spanish Mustang. You won't find a quicker horse in the West." She insisted.

" I believe that." Arthur commented with a lopsided grin. " I've never rode a slow mustang in my time, that's for sure."

There would be a brief second or two of silence, as Ximena would go to grab her stallion's reigns, intending on leading him on the short walk to the Inn down a small ways.

" ...I want to see you again." Arthur spoke boldly, stepping toward her.

Ximena paused...then pivoting her body to face him, looking up to him with a cheshire little grin. " I'd like that." She'd jut her thumb over her shoulder. " I have a room at the Inn. ...Though I _think_ instead of another gunfight, I'd prefer a fight _in the sheets_." She'd purr.

" _Ohhh-ho-ho, youuu... you,"_ Arthur's face reddened _madly_ again, chuckling as he'd put one hand on his hip, the other shaking an index finger at her. " Miss Ximena, you are making it _incredibly_ difficult for me to be a gentleman."

" Mmm... maybe I was never _wanting_ you to act like one in the first place." Stepping forward, her hand would raise to hold that strong chin of his with her thumb and curled index finger. Such a small, yet intimate little gesture made Arthur hold his breath. " I'll see you soon, Arthur." Ximena farewelled, the pad of her thumb softly stroking back and forth along his stubbled chin for a moment, before gently releasing him.

" _Plan on it_ ." Arthur husked out deeply, his tone so _feral_ that he almost didn't recognize himself. He'd _dumbfoundedly_ watch her lead her Mustang to the inn... until the shadows of night made it difficult to make out details, and _only_ then, would he make his leave.


	4. Cinnamon

Now, last night… ha--- last night, Arthur was expecting to have a few drinks, make a bad decision or two… let off some steam. But _no_ , instead, he propped an arm behind his head, lounging in his tent cot as he stared up at the night sky in a _daze_ …

Her golden eyes… he’s never _seen_ such eyes. Like honey. They affected him in a way that the most gorgeous of dawns _never_ could when she looked at him. Or how he enjoyed hearing his name leave her mouth _much_ more than he should. The next day could honestly not come quick enough, because you guessed it--- he planned on _shamelessly_ waltzing to his horse and riding his happy ass back to the Inn in Valentine.

“ _Whooaaaa-hoa-hoa,_ heh, _whoa there_ , loverboy!” Hosea called out to Arthur the next morning, chuckling heartily.

Arthur _heaved_ out a sigh of annoyance, staring flatly to the old man as he approached. He’d _just_ been in the middle of unhitching his mare. “ _What is it_ , Hosea?”

The man chortled, his weathered gaze crinkling in amusement as he’d fold his arms across his chest with a shit-eating snicker smacked across his face. “ Don’t you worry, Dutch and I won’t keep ya long. Just a quick little chat is all, then you can go off and see your little _senorita_!”

Arthur felt heat rise to his cheeks, his gaze narrowing as he’d re-hitch his mare’s reigns. “ Word sure travels fast, doesn’t it?”

“ I’ve gotta say, Arthur, it makes me happy to see you _smilin’_ so much.” Hosea commented half-teasingly, giving him a pat on the shoulder as they walked towards Dutch’s tent. Subtle mirth crept up on Arthur’s features from those words.

“ _Arthur_ ,” Dutch greeted, turning to face him with that _gleam_ in his eye. …The kind he had when he was _up_ to something. “ Heard about your _good time_ in Valentine last night.”

Arthur scoffed, “ _Yeah_ , if you call a good time havin’ to deal with drunks and O’ Driscolls with a death wish. If they’re gettin’ close enough to attempt petty robbery in Valentine, then they’ll _damn_ sure find us.”

“ _Now now_ , take it easy, Arthur, I’ve got a **plan** … and we’re _just_ about ready to execute. Just need a _bit_ more time. …In the meantime though, it has been brought to my attention that you have a … _connection_ with someone that could prove to be mighty useful to us.”

“ I don’t follow.”

“ The _woman_ , Arthur. The _Blossom of the Mojave_ , isn’t that right Javier?”

“ Ximena del Valle, is her full name. Heheh, I gotta say, the picture on her poster is misleading, wouldn’t have recognized her at _all_ based on it, eh? I’ve kept record of who is wanted from my turf---y’know---just in case anything that could score us some extra cash would arise. Thought her name sounded familiar, and sure enough…” He’d smooth out the crumpled _Wanted_ poster, handing it over to Arthur.

And what was displayed on the parchment made his brows _raise_ , shock washing over him. “ Well _hot_ damn… wanted for the murder of Richard Ga— _the_ Richard Gage?” He was in _complete_ disbelief. If you were a crook in the southwest at any period in your life, in the parts of California, particularly, you’d be a fool to not know that name. He was one of the biggest crime moguls, with an empire hidden behind the ruse of being a wealthy broker and owner of many, _many_ large sections of land.

“ Along with a heavy trail of murders of the command chain beneath him. The jurisdictions of her bounty stretch over California, Arizona, New Mexico _and_ parts of Texas.” Javier added.

“ Keep readin’,” Dutch instructed. Arthur would do as he was told— _ten thousand dollars_ combined from every county affected by each kill, and the ultimate return location was—the _Pinkerton Detective Agency Headquarters_ , Location 03, Mission San Gabriel, California.

“ The bastards have extended to the west.” Hosea concluded grimly, stroking his chin.

Dutch held up a finger, “ Unexpected, _but_ —it doesn’t change anything. They are merely… _mosquito_ _s_ , looking for our blood in a country that is _far too large_ for them to cover adequately.” He assured. “ Arthur, what I have concurred is that us _and_ your new lady friend share a common enemy. And there is a _hefty price_ on her head… an outlaw fleeing this far east won’t last long. I bet… she’ll need help. And I _bet_ , she’d be willing to strike a deal.”

“ …Oh _come_ , Arthur, wipe that sour look off of your face! _Everything_ will be fine. I just need you to bring her here, so I can talk to h—”

“ _Just_ talkin’.” Arthur insisted firmly. “ She didn’t raise a gun to me or the others when she could have.”

Dutch chuckled, putting his hands up in playful defense. “ You have my word.”

|||||||||||||||||||||

Curious eyes would watch Arthur ride into town, a mild scowl on his rugged features as he’d hitch his Tennessee Walker, a mahogany bay mare. “ _Aaaalright, girl._ Won’t be too long.” He’d assure her after he’d hitch her, giving her neck an affectionate pat before entering through the Inn doors.

 _‘Out of_ **_all_ ** _the rotten things…’_ Arthur ranted in his thoughts. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so upset with being the errand boy to deliver this proposition if he hadn’t been, yanno… interested. He would _not_ allow this meeting to go badly.

“ Can I help you, Sir?” The front desk clerk of the Inn inquired with a smile. “ Interested in a bath? Or one of our rooms, perhaps?”

“ I’m actually here to visit one of your guests, a Spanish woman. What room is she in? Don’t worry, she’s expecting me.” A wolfish grin snuck onto his features—heh, felt good to say that.

The clerk grinned cheekily, a hearty chuckle leaving him as he adjusted his glasses. “ I see, I see. She is up in room 2B, second door to your left.”

“ Thank you kindly,” Arthur replied gingerly with a tip of his hat, his spurs chiming with each sauntering step he took up the stairs.

Funny… heh, it sure seemed easier coming over here just a few moments ago, but just knowing that she was behind a door, a few steps down the hall? Arthur’s heart began racing _wildly_ in his chest. In a flurry, he’d reach a hand up to pluck his hat from his head, placing it against his chest as his other hand raked through his hair…. Suddenly _well aware_ of how shaggy it’d become over the past couple of months. _‘I’m a_ **_damn_ ** _mess._ ’ He griped internally, huffing under his breath as he’d come to a stop outside the door.

His balled fist would hover over the wooden surface of 2B, before placing a few knocks.

 _Silence_.

“ _M-mi—ahem, Miss Ximena_ ,” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “ It’s, uh… Arthur. We had a few drinks last night.”

His heart skipped a beat, hearing that breathy chuckle of hers from behind the thin wooden walls. “ _Come in_ , _it’s unlocked_.” She called.

Arthur entered, shutting the door behind him with a soft click of the connecting latch. From there, the man’s movements would be slow… his eyes immediately _transfixed_ on the latin beauty.

Ximena sat on the velvet stool casually in front of the dark wooden vanity, sitting on one leg that was tucked underneath her. Her clothing, same as the night before, looked freshly washed. She looked… _flawless_ , in his eyes, as she’d carefully stroke the brush she held through each section of her thick, dark locks. Those eyes of hers commanded his attention _instantly_ , meeting his through the reflection of the large, oval mirror as she continued her motions.

“ It isn’t even noon, and _here you are_.” She teased, those supple lips of hers curling into a mischievous little grin.

A subtle flush began to blossom on the apples of Arthur’s cheeks, shrugging his broad shoulders lightly. “ Yeah, well maybe I just didn’t believe that you were a woman that deserved to wait.” He could tell that she liked that from the spark in that golden gaze that appeared.

Elena hummed, her gaze narrowing playfully. “ Keep saying the right things, and I won’t even give you a chance to get comfortable.”

Arthur chuckled under his breath, so baffled and _aroused_ by her forwardness that he couldn’t form a legitimate response. Instead, he’d choose to sit against the side of the vanity facing her, crossing one ankle over the other, and folding his arms across his chest casually after he’d set his hat down. “ As much as I’d love to continue to _provoke_ such conversation, I am…” Arthur heaved a sigh, pursing his lips in resentment for a moment. “ I am... not _just_ here on pleasure.” 

Ximena’s casual demeanor changed slightly, becoming almost incredulous as she’d quirk a brow, chuckling under her breath almost dismissively. “ Is that so?”  
  
Nerves began to swell in Arthur’s chest. Not the good kind. “ I’ve learned of who you are, Ximena del Valle.” He’d state carefully, his gaze searching for hers. He couldn’t help but grin in a subtle, roguish manner. “ The _Blossom of the Mojave_ … hm. It suits you.” On account of the display from yesterday, he was able to put two and two together that she’d definitely killed someone before. Yet learning she was a mass murderer triggered some kind of dark, inexplicable arousal. She was _dangerous_. Most men---hell, a **smart man** , would’ve ran, yet… here he was.  
  
That carefree, elegant gaze Arthur was quickly growing to love would flicker to him… and would gradually begin to grow cold, with warning, almost. Arthur knew he had to elaborate immediately; there was a tension growing in the air… one that edged along the acts of violence. He was all too familiar. Ximena was slowly placing her brush down onto the vanity’s surface, when he’d continue.  
  
“ I don’t mean any harm.” Arthur spoke firmly, dippin his chin downward a bit and raising his brows. “ Our leader is requesting a sit-down with you. Nothing more, nothing less. No trickery or deception, I’m making sure of it. Have you ever heard of the Van der Linde gang?”  
  
Ximena was still on-edge. He could see it. But… the sense of hostility wasn’t as present as it was a moment ago. “ I’ve heard the name.” She’d state indifferently. “ And--tell me, what _is_ _it_ exactly, that this leader of yours wants to sit down and discuss?”  
  
“ A proposition.” Arthur would state simply. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure about Dutch’s intentions, so he wouldn’t speak his interpretation on the matter.  
  
There would be a long, rather discomforting period of silence, if you asked him. Ximena would inhale slowly, leaning back and tipping her chin upward, looking down her nose at him for a few excruciating seconds… as if scrutinizing him. Finally, some form of movement would be made, as she’d close her eyes for a moment, pressing her hands to the vanity’s surface to push herself up onto her feet. Arthur watched Ximena intently as she’d glide across the room, reaching for her weapons and effects.  
  
“ Alright, Arthur.” Ximena would begin, giving him a wary side-eye as she slid her duster coat over her shoulders, donning it and beginning to fasten her holsters. “ I will speak with your leader. Consider this an act of faith.”  
  
Apprehension swarmed within Arthur’s core as he watched her place her hat onto her head. _Aw, hell_. All he could do was react when this near-future meeting took place. He was practically _praying_ that things would go in his favor. They’d have to. He’d make sure they did.  
  
Despite the unexpected turn this had taken, he’d still approach the door, holding it open for her to exit the Inn room first. “ Thank you.” Arthur would answer with utmost sincerity, a subtle but lopsided grin to follow. Having someone choose the civil route and instill their trust in him when he had good intentions wasn’t something he took lightly--- _it was a rare occurrence_. 

Ximena seemed to be surprised at his humility, taking casual strides towards him. She watched him with this gleam that he couldn’t quite put a finger on, her grin mischievous. Just what was running through that gorgeous head of hers?  
  
Arthur hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath as she stopped directly in front of him--- _inches_ of space between them. She’d lean in with parted lips, the scent of cinnamon and spice entrancing his senses. Ximena paused, those golden honey pools boring into his rich blues.  
  
...A breathy snicker escaped her, he could feel it warmly tickling along his jaw. Her hand would reach up, playfully flicking the tip of his hat upward as she’d respond with a simple “ _You’re_ _welcome_.”  
  
Just as quickly as she was so close, she was already strutting down the Inn’s hallway, a hand motioning over her shoulder for him. He’d been standing there, _tomato-faced_ and in an all-around _stupor_.  
  
“ Come, _vamanos_. Let’s get this over with.” She’d call.  
  
Blinking himself out of it, Arthur would sheepishly shut her room’s door, his strides brisk in order to catch up to her.  
  
 _Phew_ , Ximena… she was… she was _somethin’ else_.  
  
  



	5. Horseshoe Overlook

  
  
  


Arthur and Ximena rode side by side at a brisk pace as the outskirts of Valentine began to disappear behind them. ...But if Arthur was being honest with himself, he could admit that he wasn’t payin’ that much attention to the road. Ximena was an absolute _vision_ \--- how her glossy tresses flew in the breeze behind her, her poised riding posture… how golden her skin looked in the sun, and the tantalizing _bounce_ of her two assets with each gallop, heheh… _damn_ , they were nice. Her golden gaze flickered to meet his, her lips curling cheshire as she’d quirk a brow. “ How far out do we have to go?”

“ We’re nearly there, just through these trees.” Arthur responded with a charming smirk of his own, picking up his mare’s pace so he could take the lead. It would take no time for them to have Horseshoe Overlook in sight, glimpses of the various tents and fixtures peeking through the trees.

“ WHO GOES THERE?!” Bill would shout, causing Arthur’s brow to twitch in annoyance.

“ It’s _Arthur_ ! Who _else_ would it be, ya dumbass?!”

“ Oh-ho, well _excuuuuse me_ , Mr. ‘I’m-the-only-one-that--’--- _Ah_ , ya brought _company_ I see??” Oh, Bill would eye Ximena _lecherously_ as her Mustang trotted by where he stood guard. “ I could show you a _great time_ whenever you’re done with your business, Miss. Just come and find me at my post, I’ll be h--”

“ _She’ll be doin’ no such thing_ ,” Arthur boomed, _quick_ to shut that down. He’d look over his shoulder to Ximena, his expression a mix of apology and annoyance. “ That was Bill, the biggest idiot you’ll ever meet in your entire life.”

Ximena smirked in amusement. “ Well, I’d say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t.”

“ Usually never is.” Arthur retorted dryly, guiding his mare to the hitching post. You _bet_ everyone was curious at the new face, beginning to peek over and onlook as the two would dismount their horses. “ This way… Uh, sorry about all of the stares. New people normally don’t show up under this circumstance,” He mused.

“ So _this_ is your camp…” Ximena trailed off, curious as she’d look around them. They had just about everything needed to survive here; some tents, a cooking pot, a medical and ammo supply cart… not too bad. Her attention was soon directed to the sound of the deep voice at the foot of the biggest tent of the camp.

“ _Ah_ , Miss del Valle!” Dutch boomed, all smiles as he held his arms in an open, welcoming fashion. “ I was starting to think Arthur wasn’t going to bring you over! Oh-ho, _my_ , I can see why his feathers are so _ruffled_. I am Dutch Van der Linde, pleasure to have your acquaintance,” He had a strange charm with his silver tongue, sneaking in an appreciative glance. Molly scoffed in irritance, storming out of the tent-- to which of course, Dutch paid no mind.

Ximena’s posture straightened and her eyes narrowed. “ Arthur had explained to me that you had a proposition for me, _Dutch_.” Her tone was firm, as her hands would move to close her duster coat over herself properly, therefore covering her chest.

“ Why, yes I do. Take a seat, let’s talk.”

Arthur wasn’t going to lie; it struck a _solid_ nerve, Dutch lookin’ all over her like that. But her response was _more_ than adequate-- not only did he respect her further, but it _calmed the beast_ , so to speak. Hopefully they can all get through this discussion in one piece. While Dutch would sit on his cot, Ximena would sit atop of one of the crates across from him, her arms folded across her chest, posture defensive. Arthur would be lingering next to her, naturally.

“ I’m not too sure what all Arthur here has told you all about us, but we certainly know enough about _you_.”

Ximena remained on guard, waiting for him to get to the point. “ Sure.”

“ _Five-thousand dollars_ … now, that is a _lot_ of money. Bigger than the price on _my own_ head. While a… _greedy_ fellow might risk it all to deliver you back West, it would seem that it simply isn’t in the cards for me, or this group of people, period. You and I, Ximena,” Dutch would motion between the two of them, “ We share a common enemy. ...The Pinkertons. If myself, or any of my men were to turn you in, it would be a death sentence.”

“ ...That is certainly some sentiment I am not sure yet if I appreciate or not.” Ximena was on edge, and untrusting… her face was an open book to her obvious suspicion. “ Seems to me that you came out to this side of the country for the same reason I did.”

There it was, that spark in Dutch’s eye. An airy chuckle escaped under his breath, “ My dear… do you know where the Pinkerton Detective Agency originates?”

Her brows furrowed… head tilting slight. “ They were the newest detective agency in the southwest.”

“ Correct. But they are one of the more _senior_ agencies out in the East.” He took a moment to let that settle in. He’d hand it to the woman, she wasn’t quick to burst into a flurry of emotions as a typical woman would, but… he could see the apprehension building.

“ That’s why I have been leading my men wherever the Pinkertons haven’t started poking noses around in yet. And those pickins’ are _slim_ . And it would seem to _me_ , that you won’t be lasting that much longer on your own. Not with Pinkertons closing in on every outlaw that’s left.”

Ximena’s gaze narrowed, tilting her chin upward in a proud fashion. “ You underestimate me.” Her voice was _ice_ .  
  
  
“ Look, I’m just sayin’... I’m trying to find help where I can. I want us _all_ to make it to the other side, to _survive_.” Dutch would explain, hand gestures and all. “ Ride with us.” He’d offer.

“ Ride with us… do your part. And in return, you will receive protection, and something to be a part of. We’re all runnin’ from the same thing, and if we all do it together? There is a chance of _everyone_ getting out.”

A close-mouthed chuckle escaped Ximena, as she’d grin to Dutch in an almost sarcastic fashion. “ Well don’t _you_ just have all of the perfect things to say.” Oh, she didn’t trust him. Not one bit. “ Why would you offer such a thing to a complete stranger? You know nothing _about_ me.”

“ I know enough.” Dutch responded matter-of-factly. “ Not just _anyone_ is capable of taking out Gage. He had an _empire_ . You had to have known the ins and outs, who to kill in order to _get_ to him, and get out alive. _That_ takes strategy. _That_ takes skill, and more balls than most men I have come across. I need that kind of ability on my side. I’m just a man trying to outweigh the probability of failure.”

Well… color Ximena surprised. This Dutch guy really meant business. How genuine he was, it was still too early to tell. However, his reasoning seemed legitimate. A fleeing outlaw with a price on his head, and trying to keep himself surviving, as well as his men, and some of their families, it looked like. She’d noticed that when they walked through, it wasn’t _just_ men here. There were elderly… a child, a few women. Definitely something very _un-ganglike_.

Still… she had doubts. Honey brown met the murky, dark irises of Dutch, holding his gaze for a solid moment or two... before she’d finally speak.

“ ...I will consider it.”

“ Fair enough.” Dutch wouldn’t press. “ Give your answer to Arthur when you’re ready. Though the offer only stands for as long as we’re here.” He’d warn. Arthur scoffed under his breath-- _as if_ they were going to just head out on short notice. Not with how lax Dutch has become in regards to their enemies closing in on them.

“ Understood.” At that, Ximena would stand, clearing her throat quietly and extending a hand. “ I am grateful for your hospitality, Dutch. I have never had a discussion with another gang go this... _civil._ ”

Dutch smirked, reaching and accepting her shake, which she shook firmly in return. “ We’re only animals when we _have_ to be,” He’d muse with a laugh. “ I hope you’ll make the right choice, Miss del Valle.”

With a curt nod, Ximena would turn on her heel, beginning to make her way back to her mustang, planting her hat back atop her head as she did so.

“ What a _change_ from waitresses and town girls. Didn’t think you had it in ya.” Dutch couldn’t resist from teasing Arthur quietly, when the Spaniard had gotten far enough away.

Arthur snickered, “ _Welp_ , maybe change ain’t so bad.” He’d respond wolfishly, playfully huffing and squaring out his chest as he spoke. He could use a bit of humor after how tense all of that was.

The two men shared a laugh, Dutch soon shooing him away after. “ Well _go on_ , go after her before she comes to her senses!”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“ **_Ximena_ ** ,” Arthur would call to her, moving from a brisk walk to a light jog to make it over; she was pretty swell on riding up out of here so quickly! She was nearly about to mount her stallion, holding onto her saddle’s horn and glancing over her shoulder--- _only_ pausing because it was Arthur. She’d let go, turning to face him as he approached.  
  
“ Ximena, hey… uh. I know Dutch’s smooth-talkin’ doesn’t always come off as the most genuine, but… I’ve been riding with him for a very long time. He’s good for his word. And there wasn’t a lie in anything he had to tell you. You _will_ be taken care of here.” His tone was sincere, and softer than the usual rigged bite it’d have that tended to be unforgiving and unapproachable.  
  
Ximena sighed, squinting a bit from the sun as she regarded him. “ I don’t trust him, Arthur.” She’d state bluntly. “ But…” Her gaze trailed off; and for a woman that was so hardened, and so headstrong… for a second, there was uncertainty and nervousness… she seemed less secure than before. “ ...I’m running out of options. The choice I have is either to keep running alone or with a bigger group.”  
  
“ ...Well? Choose the latter.” Arthur would encourage.  
  
“ I’ve taken care of myself for years. What’s a few more, or however much I have left? ... _Why_ .” Ximena’s voice was stern, her brows furrowed as the breeze blew through her hair. _Damn_ , she was just so beautiful.  
  
Regaining focus… Arthur’s gaze bore into hers, and he swallowed a thick lump that had suddenly lodged itself in his throat. He hesitated… and nearly felt like a moron the moment the statement left his lips, but it was too late.  
  
“ ... _Because I want you to._ ”  
  
His voice had dipped into a husk when he spoke… and it would seem that her forwardness was beginning to rub off on him. Her manicured brows rose slightly in surprise… her own features softening. They held each other's gaze… and there was a **fire** there, kindling in a way that he has never felt before. She felt it too… the way she intensely watched him, how her bosom lightly heaved.  
  
Anxiety was still present in her disposition. ...He couldn’t blame her. A lone wolf suddenly riding with a pack? This was going to be different from anything she’s known. Was he being selfish? Probably. He’s done more foolish things for the sake of his heart. And with how he was already so _entranced_ by her… he was practically willing to shoot himself in the foot one more time. He had to give this a chance.  
  
What may have been a few seconds felt like hours, before a small grin of reassurance spread across that mouth of hers. And was that a blush he saw? A rosy hue blossomed across the apples of her cheeks, causing a sense of pride to swell in Arthur’s chest--maybe even a hint of smugness as he’d maybe stand a little taller.  
  
“ _Ay dio_ ,” Ximena would mumble to herself in a sigh, shaking her head subtly at Arthur and looking off. Her grin grew into a pearly smirk, a light scoff escaping. “ You’re going to bring me a lot of trouble, aren’t you?” Her tone was mischievous, yet… endearing somehow.  
  
Arthur grinned roguishly, feeling the need to be awfully _bold_ as the heat of attraction still pulsed through him in the moment. He’d extend a broad arm past Ximena’s head to grip his large hand around the horn of her saddle, using it to lean on as he’d hover in _that_ much closer, dipping his face down towards her--their noses could practically touch as he spoke huskily, just _barely_ above a whisper.  
  
“ **You’re** the one that made trouble for _me_ first.”  
  
Ximena’s lips parted, and as her gaze met his, he could _see_ the want in her eyes. And honestly, who knows what else could have transpired in that moment if a certain Irish scoundrel would’ve had something better to do.  
  
“ _OIII, LOOK AT THIS LOT_ \--- Looks like I need ta take notes fer the next time I’m at the saloon, look ‘atcha!! This must be the lovely lass everyone’s been sayin’ ya got yerself all tied up about?!”  
  
Only Ximena would get to see the _great despair_ that Arthur felt for having this _very private_ moment for them ruined. Sighing deeply, his hand would drop from the saddle horn, and he’d turn to face their intruder.  
  
“ _Ya know_ , Sean, since _you_ can’t keep yourself busy and out of my **got damn** business, I’m gonna find _plenty_ for you.” Arthur’s tone was malicious, and that sinister grin of his really made the guy’s shoulders slump.  
  
“ _Aw, COME ON ARTHUR, don’ be like that!”_ _  
__  
_Ximena grinned to herself, and would be mounted on her Mustang a second or so after. “ I have to gather my things; some minor business to attend to as well. ...But I’ll be back.”  
  
“ Yep… go on. Probably for the best.” Arthur would pout, hands going to his hips as he’d peer up to her.  
  
He’d catch her eye once more before it was only her back to him as she rode off in the distance. ...This was _far_ from over, and Arthur felt a sense of exhilaration that was _entirely_ foreign. 


End file.
